Laser tag games are known, which employ laser guns and targets receptive to being "hit" by the laser guns. Players score by hitting the targets.
The targets in laser tag games are often worn by other players. This can be unacceptable to some people. However, games involving inanimate targets can lack amusement value due to low levels of skill being required to play.